Escenas no vistas
by taniadh
Summary: Siempre he creído que hay algunas escenas perdidas de Nicky y Morello entre su discusión en el capíttulo 10 Bora Bora Bora y el funeral de Tricia en el capítulo 11 Tall men with feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Toda esta situación era una mierda, todo se había jodido y no había manera de arreglarlo. Tricia no había dejado las drogas y había estado haciendo tratos con Pornstache. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había estado pasando durante meses y en sus propias narices. Se supone que Tricia era de su familia, como su hermana pequeña. Y tenía que haberla cuidado, estar más pendiente. Ahora ella estaba muerta y todo por su culpa.

Si no se hubiese enfadado con Red habría mantenido la boca cerrada y no le hubiera dicho nada a Pornstache. Todo el mundo tenía razón, era una bocazas y sólo sabía fastidiarlo todo. Red no le había dicho nada de sus intenciones pero aun así debería haber confiado en ella porque la conocía. Para eso era su madre.

Nicky estaba pensando en todo esto en la parte de atrás de la cocina, donde nadie nunca iba. Estaba enfadada con Red por no contarle sus planes, con Tricia por no haber dejado las drogas cuando se lo prometió a todas, incluso después de estar en aislamiento. Pero sobre todo estaba enfadada consigo misma. Aunque es verdad que Red la había usado de mensajera para que hiciera el trabajo sucio lo hizo porque confiaba en ella, sabía que podía soportarlo. Pero Nicky volvió a fallar. Y falló porque seguía siendo débil. Ahora las drogas no podían servirle de excusa porque estaba limpia. Había tenido una rabieta con Red y lo había ido contando todo y ahora Tricia estaba muerta.

Sonrió un poco mientras se limpiaba una lágrima al acordarse de cuando Tricia llegó a prisión. Una chica delgada, rubia y algo asustada, como todas cuando llegan. Nicky lo supo en cuanto la vio, era una yonki. Y no pudo evitar sentir afecto por ella y cuidarla. Red también lo reconoció y rápidamente hizo lo mismo que con Nicky y la incluyó en la familia. Y con el tiempo Tricia se fue acostumbrando a la vida en la cárcel. Pasó el mono y parecía que estaba limpia, hasta consiguió una novia que se preocupaba por ella. Al parecer ni todo eso fue suficiente.

Nicky no lo admitiría nunca pero estaba asustada. Ella podía estar ahora mismo en el lugar de Tricia si no tuviera unos cuantos años más de experiencia y no fuese una perra cínica. Ahora por su culpa Pornstache tenía a Red en sus manos y toda esta mierda seguiría ocurriendo. Si tan sólo hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada.

Dio una patada en la pared de pura frustración. Le siguió un puñetazo y luego otro y otro. Se sentía bien. El dolor físico lo podía aguantar. Eran las voces en su cabeza que le decían que no había cambiado y el sentimiento de que todo era una mierda con lo que no podía tratar.

Siguió golpeando la pared con todo lo que tenía dentro, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas. Entonces sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y la apartaban de la pared, impidiéndola que siguiese haciéndose daño.

Morello estaba fuera de su cubículo junto con las demás reclusas. La mayoría estaban intentando consolarse por la muerte de Tricia y aunque ella misma sentía las lágrimas que querían salir sabía que no era el momento. Nicky la necesitaba ahora. Nunca lo reconocería, por su puesto, pero ella la conocía. Estiró el cuello para poder ver el cubículo de Nicky pero no estaba allí. Llevaba esperándola media hora pero no había rastro de la chica. Salió hacia la sala común donde estaban algunas latinas junto con Poussey y otras chicas negras pero ni rastro de la rubia. Fue a la cocina y vio que el despacho de Red tenía la luz encendida pero al no oír ninguna conversación dejó a la mujer tranquila. Sabía que por mucho que la apreciara Red no lloraría en su presencia y a veces hasta los más duros necesitan desahogarse. Pasó rápidamente por delante de la puerta confiando en no haber sido vista y salió por la puerta.

Escuchó unos golpes y a alguien llorando y de inmediato supo que era Nicky. Forzó su vista buscándola en la oscuridad y vio su silueta. Estaba como loca golpeando la pared, como si su vida dependiese de ese combate, estaba fuera de sí. Morello se acercó corriendo e hizo todo lo que podía hacer. La abrazó con toda su fuerza y la alejó de la pared esperando que fuese suficiente.

Nicky se resistió al principio, se movió hacia los lados intentando liberarse pero pese a lo débil que parecía la morena no cedió ni un centímetro y la mantuvo en su lugar. Al final Nicky se rindió y sólo lloró mientras se sentaba en el suelo con Morello detrás sin soltarla en ningún momento. Siguió llorando sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a balancearse levemente y entre todo el lío que era su cabeza en ese momento escuchó una voz con un fuerte acento de Brooklyn que le susurraba que no era su culpa. Y, por tonto que pareciera, la voz alejó a sus demonios.

Morello siguió abrazando a Nicky y susurrándole en el oído la verdad. No era su culpa. Nada de lo que había pasado había sido culpa suya. Así que siguió repitiendo las palabras como si fueran un mantra mientras se balanceaba con ella. Parecía que eso hacía que se calmara.

Con el tiempo Nicky se tranquilizó y pudo tener un pensamiento lo suficientemente coherente para poder expresarlo. Se giró, como pudo, entre los brazos de Morello y susurró:

- Lorna… sí que

- Sshh – la interrumpió Morello algo sorprendida de que usase su nombre- No lo es, y me da igual lo que digas

- Pero, tú no sabes nada – replicó Nicky hablando en un tono más normal.

Morello sonrió dulcemente mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Lo sé todo. Sé que le dijiste a Pornstache cómo meter cosas en la cárcel y lo que Red te dijo que le dijeses a Tricia.

Nicky la miró sorprendida sin atreverse a decir palabra.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabes?

Morello volvió a interrumpirla.

- No soy tan tonta, como parecéis creer todas. Tu enfado cuando dije que Tricia se había chivado, el nerviosismo de Red, tu expresión cuando te enteraste de que Tricia había muerto… Te conozco, Nicky, mejor de lo que piensas. Y sé que ahora mismo crees que si no hubieras dicho nada Tricia seguiría viva. Pero no es así. Ella eligió su propio camino y no es culpa de nadie. Y, mírame – giró el rostro de Nicky para que la mirase a los ojos- tú no eres Tricia.

Nicky volvió a romperse cuando escuchó las palabras de Morello. Conocía su mayor miedo. Tricia le recordaba demasiado a ella misma cuando era más joven. Ese fue el mayor motivo por el que la cuidó cuando se conocieron. No quería que volviese a repetir los mismos errores y pensó que podía ser un buen ejemplo para ella, al menos con el asunto de las drogas. Y si Tricia había muerto significaba que ella había fracasado y que tampoco había esperanza para ella. Pero aquí estaba Morello mirándola fijamente y diciéndole, con la convicción y la voz más firme que nunca había oído viniendo de ella, que no era así. Que ella si tenía un futuro lejos de allí. Y no pudo más que creerla. Se giró del todo para estar frente a frente y se abrazó a ella dejando que espantase todos sus miedos.

Morello la acogió en sus brazos mientras hacía círculos en su espalda como tantas veces había hecho Nicky con ella antes para tranquilizarla.

- Ese cabrón de Pornstache lo habría sabido antes o después. Fue amenazando a todo el mundo, incluso a las que no pertenecemos al equipo de cocina.

Ese dato llamó la atención de Nicky quién rompió el abrazo para poder mirar a Morello.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Te hizo algo? Dímelo.

Morello se reprendió a si misma por su metedura de pata. Lo último que necesitaba Nicky era otra excusa para ir a por Pornstrache. Sinceramente, no sabía de lo que era capaz en ese estado. Así que pasó las manos por sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla mientras hablaba.

- Nada. Me hizo conducir hasta fuera de los límites y me interrogó. Me amenazó un poco pero cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente yo no sabía nada me dejó en paz.

Nicky sintió como la rabia la inundaba y dio un golpe en el suelo. Morello inmediatamente cogió su mano para evitar que volviese a hacerse daño y alzó la voz.

- Nicky, está bien. Ese hijo de puta pagará por lo que ha hecho pero no será hoy, no esta noche. Y desde luego no será haciendo algo que aumente tus años aquí. Pensaremos en algo.

Cuando Nicky empezó a relajarse, Morello revisó su mano y se alegró de que no hubiera nada grave. Algunas contusiones, pero nada que llamase la atención de las compañeras que las incitase a preguntar o a hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. Sin pensárselo dejó un suave beso en los nudillos y soltó su mano para volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Nicky se sorprendió por el beso. Morello nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero en lugar de pensar en ello se dejó llevar. Enterró la cara en su pelo y cerró los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco sus caricias la tranquilizaban. Red tenía razón, la había traicionado pero precisamente por eso ahora iba a hacer que el cabrón de Méndez pagase por todas las que había hecho. Se lo debía a Tricia, a Red, a Morello, incluso a sí misma. No iba a librarse esta vez, eso seguro.

Red se levantó de su despacho, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas. Había oído a Morello cuando pasó por la cocina pero no le dijo nada porque sabía lo que buscaba o más bien a quién. No obstante, ya había pasado mucho rato y cuando había terminado de hablar con Nicky la chica estaba bastante afectada. Eso sumado a la tensa relación que esas dos mantenían últimamente hacía que la situación fuese algo volátil. Y no descartaba que Nicky la pagase con ella, más teniendo en cuenta que sabía dónde dar para hacer daño. Ahora necesitaban ser fuertes y estar unidas para ir a por Méndez. Lo último que necesitaban era tener a una Morello llorando por los rincones porque le habían recordado que su prometido no existía. O a una Nicky de mal humor porque Morello no la hacía caso.

Se dirigió a la puerta que daba al patio y la abrió muy despacio, evitando hacer ruido para no alarmar a las chicas. Y lo que vio no pudo dejarla más sorprendida.

Estaban sentadas en el suelo frente a frente y abrazadas. Morello le susurraba algo que no podía oír pero que por la expresión de Nicky parecía que la relajaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Nicky… Siempre actuando cómo la chica dura cuando en realidad sólo estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien la quisiera. Por eso la había acogido como su hija, ella sabía cómo cuidarla y tratar con ella. Sólo esperaba que esas dos solucionaran los problemas que tenían antes de que alguna de ellas saliera realmente herida. Cerró la puerta dejándolas su intimidad cuando supo que no habría ningún problema del que ocuparse y se dirigió a su cama. Mañana las esperaba un día muy duro a todas.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Pornstache estaba recogiendo por no decir tirando las cosas de Tricia en una caja ante la atenta mirada de las reclusas. Cuando se acercó a la ropa Nicky no pudo más y habló:

- No toques eso.

Morello, que estaba detrás de ella, la miró preocupada y reprimió el impulso de poner una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla. No quería que Méndez la tomara con ella porque no sabía de lo que Nicky era capaz en ese estado. Por suerte, Red se hizo cargo de la situación.

- Nosotras nos encargamos. – dijo firmemente.

Se acercó a recoger la sudadera de Tricia mientras Méndez hablaba amenazadoramente a su espalda.

- Mejor que esta mierda esté inmaculada cuando vuelva.

Red no dijo nada, ni siquiera lanzó una de esas miradas que hacían que te cagaras en los pantalones. Simplemente miró al vacío con más miedo del que nunca nadie le había visto en los ojos. Nicky lo vio todo sin dejar de pensar que todo eso era culpa suya. Hizo una mueca de asco y fastidio cuando Méndez pasó por su lado empujándola en el brazo. Pero aguantó y no dijo nada. En su lugar respiró hondo y fue a ayudar a las demás chicas a recoger no sin antes mirar a Morello para hacerla saber que todo estaba bien, que no se tenía que preocupar por ella.

Morello asintió y sonrió leve. La seguía sorprendiendo la conexión que tenía con Nicky a parte del sexo. Sabían comunicarse con miradas sin necesidad de decir nada. Casi podía adivinar en lo que pensaba Nicky sólo con verla. Mientras que ella… era un libro abierto para Nichols, no importa lo mucho que intentara evitarlo.

Después de recogerlo todo, Nicky fue al taller a seguir trabajando. Estaba desenredando las luces de navidad con Chapman mientras hablaban de la entrevista en la radio que iba a hacer el prometido de esta. Entonces Luscheck hizo una broma sobre colgarse. Nicky tragó el nudo que inmediatamente se hizo en su garganta pero no dijo nada. Chapman, por otro lado, en seguida saltó protestando. Era nueva y aún no entendía cómo funcionaba todo aquello. La paró antes de que hiciera algo que la llevara a un castigo y le explicó que allí se preocupaban de enterrar los casos no a las chicas. Chapman, idealista como siempre, decidió que aun así iba a organizar algo. Nicky no tuvo el valor para decirle que nadie iría. Allí nadie iba a la capilla a rezar por una amiga muerta. A la capilla se iba a follar. Y los funerales se hacían en el cubículo de la fallecida rodeada de las amigas. No necesitaban oír a nadie decir que había ido a un lugar mejor, que ahora estaba bien. Ninguna de ellas necesitaba oír más mentiras. Cualquier lugar era mejor que esa mierda de prisión y eso todas lo sabían.

Al terminar, para su sorpresa, Morello estaba esperándola en la entrada.

- Ey, niña ¿qué haces aquí?

Morello se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Nada. Terminé por hoy e iba a ir al cubículo de Tricia y todo eso y pensé en ver si estabas aún por aquí.

Nicky sonrió y la acercó pasando un brazo por sus hombros como había hecho tantas veces antes. Pero en lugar de besarla se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Morello mentiría si dijese que no se sintió decepcionada cuando no recibió el beso. El gesto era tan familiar entre ellas… pero rápidamente se reprendió a sí misma. Christopher. Tenía que ser fiel a Christopher, iba a casarse con él. Así que asintió levemente con la cabeza y sonrió aunque no se creyó nada de lo que le había dicho.

- Está bien, entonces vamos con las demás.

Nicky asintió y la soltó para que pudieran ir andando.

Cuando llegaron sólo estaban Norma y Big Boo mirando las pertenencias de Tricia y viendo con qué podían quedarse. Morello se sentó encima del armario y Nicky se quedó a su lado mirando lo que había en las cajas. Morello no dijo nada mientras las demás chicas hablaban. Miraba al suelo pensando en todos los momentos que tuvo con Tricia, sus conversaciones, sus bromas… realmente era como una Nicky con unos años menos. Podía ver cómo las dos chicas se habían influenciado mutuamente y el sólo pensar que si Nicky no hubiese dejado las drogas ahora podrían estar repartiéndose sus cosas la hacía querer llorar. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla pero no podía. Había perdido ese derecho hace un tiempo. En su lugar parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas y participó en la conversación con las demás haciendo que recordaran anécdotas graciosas de Tricia. Cómo el primer desastre que tuvo con su pelo al llegar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando las demás reclusas con comida. Chang y sus naranjas. Las latinas con unos deliciosos nachos con queso. Pero sin duda ganaron Poussey y Black Cindy con todas sus bolsas de chetos, chocolatinas y una botella de cerveza. Al final no iba a ser todo tan deprimente como pensaban.

Más adelante Morello se sentó encima del otro armario sin alejarse demasiado de Nicky que estaba en el suelo ya que Big Boo y la monja Ingalls habían ocupado una de las camas, Vause la otra y Yoga Jones el armario que quedaba ya que Norma no se había movido del suyo. No lo admitiría pero Nicky estaba agradecida de que Morello se sentase cerca de ella, la necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que estaba allí porque aunque es verdad que estaba bien, notaba como toda esa situación la superaba en ocasiones. Todas brindaron por Tricia y entonces oyeron un ruido. Escondieron toda la comida y disimularon. Morello incluso bajó del armario y se sentó en la cama. Nicky no hizo nada de eso, no podía ni moverse. Sólo respiró hondo y se preparó para otro encontronazo con Méndez. Y si las decía algo por todo el asunto de Tricia… no podía prometer que se quedaría callada. Pero por fortuna sólo era Chapman que venía desde su cubículo a bromear con un poco de reproche sobre por qué estaban emborrachándose y no habían ido al funeral que ella había organizado. Nicky no dijo nada, sólo se pasaba la mano por su desordenado pelo intentando aclararse. Morello que al estar en la cama estaba aún más cerca la miraba de vez en cuando. Sabía que Nicky tenía un lío en su cabeza ahora mismo y que por eso no hablaba así que la imitó y guardó silencio sólo para poder estar más preparada si ocurría algo. Big Boo y la hermana Ingalls fueron las encargadas de hacerle saber a Chapman como hacían las cosas allí. Todas hablaban, bebían, se reían. Hasta que el muñeco que había hecho en memoria de Tricia se descolgó del perchero y quedó suspendida por el collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Tal y como encontraron el cuerpo de Tricia en ese cuarto de basuras. Norma fue la más rápida, se levantó y volvió a colocarlo bien. En ese momento Vause se dio cuenta de que Nicky llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar.

- Estás muy callada, Nichols.

Nicky solo la miró, estaba cansada, con demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Chapman y Vause acababan de llegar a la cárcel, nunca habían conocido a Tricia. No sabían lo que significaba para las demás, lo que significaba para ella misma el haberla perdido. No entendían nada. Y sumando todo eso, estuvo tentada de responderla con un: "vete a la mierda" o un "métete en tus asuntos". Por fortuna, Morello, una vez más, salvó el día y contestó por ella.

- Ha sido un largo día, ya sabes.

Después de hablar puso una mano en la pierna de Nicky acariciándola. Haciéndole saber que no estaba sola, que estaba con ella. Nicky la miró agradeciéndole sin palabras. Hablaron de Tricia y entonces Boo dijo, la verdad, que Tricia era demasiado buena para ese sitio. Y, sin pensarlo, Nicky habló.

- Bueno, joder, todas lo somos.

Las demás sólo pudieron darle la razón.

Al día siguiente Nicky fue a hablar con Red a su despacho.

- Ey – dijo como saludo

Red levantó la vista de los papeles y dio dos palmadas en una de las sillas para que se sentase con ella. Nicky se acercó y se sentó mientras Red la miraba.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

Nicky se encogió de hombros como hacía siempre y contestó:

- Bien, supongo.

- Nicky… - Red dijo su nombre medio suspirando- sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme.

Nicky hizo un mohín de niña pequeña.

- Todo es una mierda y ayer no viniste a la despedida de Tricia – dijo con algo de reproche.

- No me apetecía emborracharme y contar batallitas. Prefería pensar en el plan para ir a por Méndez.

El tema llamó la atención de Nicky de inmediato.

- ¿Ya sabes cómo? Te ayudaré con lo que sea.

Red le dedicó una sonrisa y puso una mano en su rodilla apretando levemente.

- Nicky, lo dije en serio. Confío en ti más que en nadie no importa lo que hayas hecho. Pero esta vez nos van a ayudar las latinas, Daya en concreto. Vamos a conseguir que echen a Méndez después de que la haya violado.

Red le estaba explicando todo el plan cuando la propia Daya asomó por la puerta para informar de que iba a hacerlo. Al principio tuvo algo de reparo al hablar al estar Nicky delante pero Red la tranquilizó haciéndole saber que era de la familia. Nicky no mostró ninguna expresión pero en el interior estaba sonriendo y una calma le recorría todo el cuerpo. Era de la familia, seguía siéndolo y Red era su madre. Iban a acabar con Pornstache por Tricia y por todas ellas. Todo iba a salir bien.

Las tres hablaron del plan y Nicky ayudó a Red a contar los asuntos más escabrosos. No dejaba de sorprenderle que Red fuera la temible mujer rusa y que sin embargo tuviese reparos al hablar de sexo y lo que tenía que hacer Daya, incluso aunque no estuviera su madre delante. Definitivamente, Red era una madre. Nicky le dio ánimos a Daya y cuando esta se fue con una mirada le aseguró a Red que podían confiar en ella.

Se fue a la zona de los cubículos y sonrió al ver a Chapman y Vause tumbadas en la cama de esta última en actitud más que cariñosa. Podían decir lo que quisieran de su relación pero no engañaban a nadie. Así qué decidió tomarles un poco el pelo.

- Ey, no lesbianas. Son las once.

Rápidamente las chicas se levantaron y fueron a encender la radio. ¿En serio Chapman no se daba cuenta? Llevaba días hablando sin parar de la entrevista que iba a hacer su prometido y casi se le olvida escucharla por estar haciendo manitas con Vause. Estaba claro que esas dos se querían pero Chapman no se decidía. Definitivamente las mujeres están locas.

Fue andando hacia su cubículo y no se sorprendió de ver a Morello en su cama retocándose el maquillaje.

- No me manches la cama con esa mierda – dijo a modo de saludo y guiñándole un ojo.

Lorna sonrió sin decir nada y siguió a lo suyo mientras Nicky desenredaba los auriculares para poder escuchar la radio. No habían hecho planes de oír la entrevista juntas ni nada pero se sentía tan natural el hecho de ir al cubículo de Nicky y sentarse en su cama y simplemente pasar tiempo con ella. No había nada malo en eso. Sólo eran amigas. Sólo amigas.

Nicky se sentó a su lado y escucharon la entrevista. Al principio Larry habló de cómo se sintió cuando se enteró de toda la historia de Piper y todo eso. Pero luego se desvió a contar anécdotas de la cárcel y ahí supo inmediatamente que iba a haber problemas. No le sorprendió que Piper le contara las historias de allí. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el tío fuese tan idiota como para contarlas en la radio y pensar que las demás no se iban a enterar. ¿Acaso Piper no le había dicho que le iba a escuchar? ¿O es que estaba tan ansioso de fama que le daba igual contar cosas que pusieran a su prometida en peligro? Quizá no supiera ni lo que estaba haciendo. Reconoció la anécdota de Crazy Eyes y no podía imaginarse lo mal que lo estaría pasando la chica. No es que fuera su amiga ni nada pero tenía que reconocer que era una tía legal. No se metía en broncas ni hacia nada malo. Salvo por esa mirada tan ansiosa que parecía que estaba demente. Pero eh, Nicky no era nadie para hablar al fin y al cabo ella estaba intentando hacer un pozo en la pared del taller. Y, Crazy Eyes estaba dispuesta a tirar su tarta por defender a su chica. Nicky respetaba eso.

Miró a Morello que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos escuchando la radio y mirando al infinito. ¿Piper le habría hablado a Larry de ellas? Si era así no quería perderse la reacción de Morello al escucharlo.

Supo que Chapman iba a tener problemas cuando se mencionó a Mss Claudette. Esa noche sí que iba a tener que dormir con los dos ojos abiertos. Y después pasaron a las anécdotas más livianas como la historia de Watson y el atletismo. Entonces pasó hablaron de Morello y de ella. Chica prometida que planea su boda en la cárcel mientras se tira a su compañera ex-yonki, sexy y lesbiana. Nicky hizo una mueca de orgullo aguantando la risa mirando a Morello. ¿Así que eran un tópico carcelario? Bueno, podía vivir con eso. Además, no te dicen todos los días por la radio que eres sexy.

Morello abrió la boca sorprendida y miró a Nicky que estaba sonriendo haciendo una mueca de esas suyas. Se la veía tan orgullosa de sí misma. Quiso borrarla esa sonrisa de inmediato, aún no había decidido si de una bofetada o con un beso. Así que tosió un poco y volvió a fijar la mirada en la pared haciendo como que escuchaba pero sólo intentaba aclarar el lío que tenía en la cabeza.

Había oído su historia vista desde fuera y Nicky había estado en lo cierto. Era tan patética. Estar todo el día preparando su boda cuando por las noches se escabullía a la cama de su compañera. Aunque ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada habían estado haciéndolo durante meses. Y si fuese solo sexo todavía pero la conexión que tenía con Nicky era mayor que eso y ahora que lo había perdido se había dado cuenta. Si, había engañado a Christopher, a su prometido. Pero ¿engañar? ¿a quién? Nicky tenía razón. Christopher había desaparecido de su vida en cuanto entró en prisión. Al principio si venía a visitarla pero las conversaciones estaban llenas de monosílabos hasta que al final no volvió. Así que ella se refugió en su fantasía de la boda perfecta. Pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo escondiéndose, tanto que había alejado hasta a los que realmente se preocupaban por ella. Cómo Nicky.

Nicky había estado allí con ella desde el primer día que entró. Cuidándola, consolándola cuando estaba triste. Protegiéndola cuando había líos en prisión y a veces metiéndola en sus propios líos. El paso al sexo había sido inevitable para ellas y Nicky nunca la había presionado para nada. Sabía que tenía novio que nada de eso podía tener futuro. Era una chica realista y lo había aceptado. Incluso siguió con ella cuando decidió terminar lo que fuera que tuvieran y aunque sabía que no le gustó esa decisión no se quejó demasiado. La única persona que estuvo ahí con ella en los buenos momentos y sobretodo en los malos fue Nicky, no Christopher.

Se sintió abrumada por las emociones y pensamientos que estaba teniendo y sintió que se ahogaba en ese cubículo estando tan cerca de Nicky. Se quitó el auricular y sonrió a la otra chica. Murmuró un gracias y salió casi corriendo de allí hacia el patio. Necesitaba respirar porque se estaba ahogando.

Nicky la miró preocupada como se iba. Después de que las mencionaran no perdió de vista ni un segundo a la morena, vigilando cuál era su reacción. Y mientras Larry hablaba del resto de compañeras y le dejaba muy claro a Piper que sabía lo suyo con Alex. Nicky vio como Morello se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, notó como las lágrimas no derramadas llenaban sus ojos y como parpadeó para aguantarlas. Se fijó en cómo empezó a respirar más deprisa y miraba alrededor como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando a su alrededor. No le sorprendió que saliera rápidamente de allí. Acababa de oír lo mismo que le dijo Nicky en su discusión pero en palabras de un extraño y desde el punto de vista de alguien que no tenía ninguna relación íntima con ella, como era Chapman. Sabía que era duro y que Morello necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

Cuando se reunieron en la cafetería ninguna dijo nada, actuaron como siempre y se sentaron juntas a comer mientras Chapman aguantaba las miradas de toda la prisión, el enfado de su compañera y el regreso de Pensatuccky.

Sabía que antes o después sabría lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Morello, y que sería ella misma quien se lo contase.


End file.
